Needs
by bookwormxo
Summary: Bella is best friends with Alice when she meets Alice's mysterious brother and immediatley feels attracted to him but just wants to stay friends! we'll see how that works out...ALL HUMAN
1. Fresh meat

**hope you like the first chapter! dont forget to review! enjoy!**

**BPOV**

_ugh_

i opened my eyes to the sunlight creeping through my curtains revealing a fresh day with new events to come. It was unusual that there was sunlight at all considering we live in rainy Forks where it only had sunlight three days a year. I came here to live with my dear father when my mom got sick of my company and went off to travel the world with her much younger hsband who she seemed to love more than her own flesh and blood. Gotta love her. my father and mother had divorced when i was a small child and much to my dismay, my mother found "her dream man" at a gas station when she slipped and fell and of course he just had to be the night in shining armour to catch her. the only problem was that his icee poured all over her new outfitt! oh well she still got the hots for him.

I slowly slid out of bed and walked over to the mirror groggily to look at my reflection and jumped back in shock. on one side of my head my long mohagony hair stuck to my face and on the other side my hair stuck straight out like i was a bad einstein impersonater. i slowly brushed my hair getting every single knot out when i heard my phone ring.

I answered without even looking to at the caller id and immediatley regretted it.

"hello?" i asked in a bored tone.

"bella aren't you excited! its the first day of senior year and you'll knock the guys dead if you wear the outfitt i picked out for you!"

I groaned internally realizing it was alice in her usual preppy mood even at six in the morning!

"wait you picked out an outfitt out for me?" i asked scrapping through my mind trying to remember whether she came over last night. i looked over and saw dark blue skinny jeans with elegant stitching and a peach colored top with medium sleeves and a white undershirt sitting on my chair. i also saw a pair of two inch heels black heels next to the chair that were very cute but probably uncomfortable and not appropriate for school or the person that was supposed to wear them. you just dont put heels on a person that could break her leg on a flat surface with flat shoes.

"of course i did! you dont think i'd leave you with nothing to wear do you? i wouldnt be much of a friend if i did that! i snuck in while you were asleep and put it there relax!"

"you did what!" i knew alice was strange but how did she get into my locked room!?

"Oh relax its not like I'm some crazy person that is out to get you!" she said all to calmly.

i didnt know what came over me but i just burst out laughing uncontrollably and managed to get out,"From the first day i met you i knew you were out to get me!"

i had met Alice when she moved here two years ago when she bumped into me, apologized and told me I had great features but didnt know how to use them! thats alice for you!

"shut up," she muttered," put the outfitt on or else you wont know what hit you after school."

I immediatley stopped laughing and literally cringed into my wall imagining all the things she could do to me.

"fine fine! just relax and ill put on the outfitt for you," i said slowly not wanting to send her off the edge.

"kay ill see you at school!" she yelled happily before hanging up. I swear she could be bypolar with her extreme mood swings!

Slowly but surley i put on the outfitt finding it to be unusually comfortable considering alice was the one that picked it out.

i walked into the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror and added a little makeup here and there but barely anything. i knew that with a face like mine there wasnt much you could do to fix it.

I mean i wasnt ugly at all but just plain. plain cream colored skin and dull brown eyes that were large. my cheeks were still flushed after the phone call with alice which wasnt unusul considering i could blush if i thought a freakin painting was staring at me.

when i finally noticed the time i rushed out of the house and into my old chevy truck that was my baby. the paint was coming off and the tires were more of a dark grey than the black that it used to be a lonnnggg time ago.

I jumped into the passengers seat and turned the rusting key in the ignition which made my truck roar to life sounding like it would rather be dead than have me drive it around.

As i pulled into the parking lot, i noticed a glint in the winsheild and looked to the side of me to notice a shiny silver volvo with a perfect paint job and no dirt spots anywhere. i didnt have time to wonder who the new student that came to this school was because i was already late to class.

i quickely slipped in to class while the teacher had his back to us as soon as i got in my seat i heard him say "nice of you to join us miss Swan!" I must have been the only one late if he knew my name right away. when i heard him speak i jumped and said "holy crap!" really loud so the whole class was laughing at me.

when it had finally settled down i started to get my things out when i noticed movements in the seat next to mine and saw possibly the most gorgeous figure next to me. He had bronzish hair with a messy dissaray cut to it that shined like a new car! Or for that matter, like the volvo in the parking lot. it must have been his! His eyes were a piercing green that sparkeled in the light and made my heart feel like it wanted to pump out of my chest. he had prominent cheek bones and a sharp jaw that made his other features even more noticeable. his plump lips were stretched out across his pearl perfect teeth in a heart breaking smile.

"Oh!" i exclaimed quietly when i notice i was staring and that there was drool in the corner of my mouth. " Im sorry hello my name is Bella Swan and you are?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen", he said in a velvety voice with a glint in his eye. God Damn did he have to sound like freaking James Bond when he said it that way?

"Well its nice to meet you", i said having my words tumble over each other, trying to get them out before i accidently said something i was thinking.

"And its a_ pleasure_, to meet you as well." The way he stressed the word pleasure made me want to jump on him then and there but i held that feeling in suprised i would ever think that way at all.

we then turned back to the teacher who luckily was still writing on the board. God that guy really had my heart rate going off the charts! But then realization started filling my thought as i thought of his name again.

"Your alice's brother!" I said with a little anger in my voice thinking about how alice had failed to tell her about her drop dead gorgeous brother.

"Yes i am....do you know Alice?" he asked frowning wondering what caused my sudden outburst. i needed to calm down i mean i knew it was a big surprise but if I kept this up i would just scare him away.

"Sorry, Alice just forgot to mention she has a brother."_ whos freakin hot!_

"Oh." was all he replied as he looked down at his notes.

After the bell rang i quickley rushed out of class avoiding the eyes that watched my every move. Idiotic high schoolers just had to alway be in the gossip!

right before i entered the hallway i just happened to trip in an invisible puddle(tripping on nothing was my specialty) and right before I hit the hard, cold floor a pair of strong arms caught me breaking my fall.

I looked up to thank the stranger that caught me when i looked into beautiful green eyes and a worried expression.

"are you alright?" edward asked franticaly. I was at the moment to caught up in his deep eyes to comprehend what he was saying to me.

"uh uh y-ya im fine!" i said quickley looking down and blushing. I couldnt like him he was alices brother for gods sake! I mean, he probably has a girlfriend from where he came from and i am not that extroardinary at all so why would he like me?

he slowly lifted me up and his face was so close to mine that i held my breath and my heart started pumping like a freaking generator!

"Sorry" he said and his breath blew on my face with the most delicious scent ive ever expirienced! It smelled like fresh honeydew that was irresistable.

I immediatley jerked myself upright trying to keep a distance between us so i would attack him then and there.

Of course he had to close the distance by stepping towards me right then! I swear that boy was going to give me a heart attack!

"uhm well ill...see you later," i said quickley speed walking toward my next class.

i ran to alices locker and saw her still getting her things so i just pushed myself in front of her so i could face her.

"don't tell me you forgot to mention you had a brother," i said to calmly.

"ya haha uh i did didnt I oops my bad!" she stuttered nervously.

"oops?" i said with heavy venom in my voice.

"crap!" she yelled and started running. i chased her yelling, "Alice you're dead!"

Down the hallway i said Edward with his mouth open and eyes wide watching the chase i smiled at him and then he started smirking.

Alice would pay big time.

**well hoped you like it review!**


	2. Resistance

**Hey everyone! So sorry i didnt write sooner Ive really not had the time but ill try to right a longer one here!**

**BPOV**

Unfortunatley for me, the bell rang signaling we were late to class so I immediatlet rushed away for alice but yelled over my shoulder,"were not done yet!"

I slid through the door and to my seat hoping no one would notice my entance. The only problem was everyone did notice my entrance and stared with piercing eyes putting holes in my head. I looked down and blushed but when my eyes once again retreated forward, a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes caught mine and we just stared at eachother for a minute or so until i heard,"Miss Swan? Can you please answer my question?"

Holy crap I didnt know he asked a question!

"umm could you repeat the question please?"

"no I'd like to hear your answer if you were listening," he said with and amused expression. Why did it always have to be this teacher that embarassed everyone purposely?

"Mr. Carter, I dont understand, why did _the grapes of wrath_ affect our lives today?" said the beautiful green eyed boy raising his eyebrows slightly suggesting something. _Oh thats what the question was!_ I thought while my face lit with understanding and I shot the God a thankful glance.

"Hold that thought..." I started into a very long intelligent answer and when i finished I smiled confidently at my dumfounded teacher.

"well th-that was um very good lets continue on!" he stuttered not ready for my reply. I did my happy dance in my head and smiled to myself. I looked up to notice Edward staring at me in...aww. no no that couldn't be he probably just looking at me like i was a freak for accidentally doing my happy dance in public but i didnt think i did.

After class i tried to rush away but felt a strong arm sneak around my waist and felt shocked so i looked up and saw bronzish haired boy I had been drooling over all day.

"Hey thanks for helping me in class that teacher loves harrassing students and had almost done it to every single person so far!"

"No problem," he blew into my face and i almost fainted he smelled so good. I could not believe he had that affect on me! As soon as I breathed him in I felt an electric charge going through my body and i put my hands over his which were still around my waist.

I saw him look down at my hands and open his mouth to say something but no words came out.

I then realized what I was doing and slipped my body away from his swiftly. Pain crossed his features but he smoothed it out hoping i wouldn't notice. Of course I did and i felt my fingers tingle in the urge to touch his face, outline his cheeks and chin and plump lips... I felt myself swoon and shook my head. someone as perfect as him needed someone amazing and gorgeous that i wasn't. he leaned in but then stiffened and walked away. I couldnt figure out what he was trying to do. it looked like he wanted to kiss me but....no. that wasnt it why would he ever want to kiss someone like me?

Pain went through my body when I knew that i could never have him because i didnt deserve an angel like him. I started to run to my car not being able to take the truth which was really stupid since i just met him but the feelings were already so strong. I had free period so i decided to just go home and rest so i started up my truck which roared to life and headed home. but in my rear view mirror I saw a glimpse of the boy that would make my life hell for the end of the year.

He wasnt smiling and his eyebrows were scrunched in concentration looking at me through the mirror i was using to gawk at him. something was deep in his eyes like frustration and need mixed toghether in an unhappy expression.

I opened my mouth slightly trying to understand what he was looking at. he didnt look away from the mirror despite the fact that we had just been staring at eachother for what felt like an hour. my car, still sitting idely after i notice edward, was still purring in anticipation of moving. then i heard a honking sound and turned around to see laurens gleaming blue audi coup moving quickly as if she purposely wanted to hit my truck. That bitch!

I quickly drove off proceeding to flip lauren off in the process which was not irregular since she was always a bitch. she must have used to it by then getting my daily finger and many others.

when i got home I remembered that Alice also had free period so i called her to see if i could come over. Alice was great at distracting me and we could probably have a movie night for fun together. then i remembered Edward and how he possibly lived with her. Well maybe he would be out or something.

"hello?" said a perky alice and i Immediatley smiled. I knew she was my best friend for a reason.

"hey, Alice can i come over today?" I asked in a bit of a sad sounding voice. Great I was going to get questioned like a murder suspect when i got to her house!

"sure we can watch movies and relax," she said softly and i was happy at least that the questioning wouldnt occur until later because i couldnt take it at that moment.

"that will be great alice thanks so much,"I said happily she hadnt mentioned shopping or barbie bella. Maybe today would be different and she would actually listen and consider my feelings and wants when i dont want to be made into a fricken doll coverend in makeup and hair that you would need to use a hammer to move.

"your welcome...ooo i just remembered I saw this new makeup style in vogue and we can test it out tonight! I dont care what you say your getting it!" So much for that thought. I really could never win an argument with alice because sometimes she would pull her puppy dog face on me making me a pile of jello to the point where i would give into anything and two she was alot stronger than me. I know thats hard to believe with her not reaching five feet and all but i swear one time we went shopping and right when we walked into victoria secrets I tried to make a run for it when i heard her screaming my name like a man and felt a tight tiny hand on my arm pick me up and carry me in shoving me on a couch.

That pixie turned into the hulk when shopping.

I sighed and said in a complaining toe," ok alice."

"alright see you in lets say 20 minutes?"

"yah that will be great see you then," i replied in a happier tone. I forgot to ask her about her brother and remembered right after i snapped the phone shut.

I grabbed a bag to put my things in pretty sure that I was staying over that night and put my bag of toiletries inside after shoving all my things in it. unfortunatley, I had to pack my lacy bra and undies because all my other stuff was still in the wash. when i had finished packing, I left a not for charlie explaining that I would be at Alices and that i was sleeping over. he was preety much used to this because i was always over at alices and she was just as welcome here. she was his second daughter.

I walked quickley outside and jumped into my car which made a creaking noise when i sat. the little things i loved about my car added up to a lot. i threw my bag onto the passenger seat and started up the car which immediatley relaxed me. I have had this car for so long that its like my second home and makes it feel like even life cant bring me down. I know thats alot considering its a car but its my baby!

Driving to alices I had made the decision that Edward would just have to stay friends with me and nothing more. I didnt deserve him and plus having alice be his sister and all it would be acward if we broke up. But im jumping to conclusions he probably doesnt even want to be friends with me much less date him! Im a nobody and thats how ill always stay.

I pulled into Alices large drive way and looked up at the dark blue house with wood running around half the house middway. the other half f the house was pur glass which really made how big the house was far more prominent. Jumping out of the car, I flipped my keys in myhad while striding to the door. I was suprisingly not falling much today. my sudden realization of this fact made me not think about what i was doing and I tripped over thier doormatt slaming myself into the door.

I fell to the floor, rubbing my soon to be bruised head while wimpering.

why the hell is it that whenever i think positivley something bad happens! I mean the door matt was half and inch thick and I tripped over it!

It wasnt suprising as I have tripped over golfing grass befor which is pretty much to so short you wouldnt think it possible to trip.

I had come with charlie golfing once because I wanted to bond with him when i was eight and ended up breaking a toe in the process of walking over to him after getting a water!

The door opened ending my reverie and to my unfortunate suprise Edward was there looking frantically down at me and quickly bent over to pick me up. I jolted when he touched me for the same electric shock went through my body.

He flinched also but continued putting me in a standing position.

I was dizzy but replied,"thanks," and blushed looking down. Maybe I had to much blood in my fricken body and that was why I blushed so much. I was embarassed by my blush and blushed a deeper color.

"Are you alright, I heard a really loud thump and something making noise and when I saw you on the ground I thought you were hurt. Are you?" he asked quickly scanning me over to make sure I didnt have anything broken. when he was satisfied with what he saw his eyes softened a bit.

That was so sweet of him to worry I was hurt even when he barely knew me. He had great manners and I was happy he did. when I realized how we were standing, his hand holding mine with his other arm supporting me around my lower back I gasped because of how close.

His face was two inches from mine and I was close enough to touch it and kiss it. I couldnt think like that I just couldnt! I slowly unwrapped myself from him not wanting to be rude and stepped a foot away from him.

"Uhm hi?" Alice questioned in an unsure tone while her eyes were alight with excitement.

"oh um... uh hey im going to put my things in your room," I said while trotting to her room in impatience to get away from the situation.

I heard her tiny footsteps following me and when I got to her room I started putting my bag on her bed when I heard the door close.

"what was that?" she questioned with wide eyes and a smile plastered on her face. Oh god she got the wrong impression!

"nothing I tripped on your door matt obviously and I hurt my head so when Edward picked me up he was trying to balance me thats all," I said a little to quickly in a high voice.

"Oh, well, Ok," she said in a tone that showed she was holding back.

"Alice I swear! I just met him today and hes your brother! there is no attraction!" I whisper-yelled.

"I didnt say anything," she said looking down at her white carpet biting he lip.

"you were thinking it I know," I said glaring at her.

" well what do you expect me to think walking in on you two practically groping eachother!" she said finally looking into my eyes with intensity.

"Alice i know what it looked like but it wasnt please believe me I just met him theres nothing there between us,"I whispered more to myself than her looking down.

she sat dont on her fluffy white bed and looked at and old fashioned mirror on her perry winkle walls **(Blue and purple mixed in case you didnt know) **looking herself in the eye but not like she was checking her makeup or anything. It was like she was having a silent conversation with herself and she nodded looking back at me.

"Ok," she half whispered and put her pink lips toghether looking up at me with gentle green eyes like her brothers but not as bright. they were like a gentle green that could bore into your soul. She then walked up and hugged me. the sudden change of attitude took me by suprise but i hugged her back happy she listened to me. She must have noticed my attitude in my words for she was being so sweet to me.

"ok lets have some fun! let me do your make up please!" she yelled energetically hopping up and down. It was like she was on a sugar high every day!

"fine but not my hair I like it the way it is," i sad in a firm tone. I had finally controlled my wavy hair before I left having soft waves down my back the way I like it.

"actually I wasnt planning on it...you actually did a good job," she said in and astonished tone as if it was impossible for me to do my own hair. I grimaced and said,"thanks," in a sarcastic tone. she grinned and pulled me into her humungous bathroom.

I swear, it was bigger than my entire room! the walls were also perrywinkle and the Dark would drawers were covered in products for skin and hair and makeup.

I took a seat on her proffesional hair styling chair and pressed a button on the ground that brought the seat down to her level. I couldnt even see her before! I laughed and she laughed along with me understanding and accepting her shortness.

When our laughing had just died down to giggles she started my makeup and i closed my eyes relaxing and letting her take control.

In ten minutes she yelled,"Done!!!,"and i looked in the humungous mirror on the wall.

I loved what she had done to my face and i felt pretty. I had no foundation on I didnt really need it but my eyes looked brighter against my skin and I looked awake because I had white eyeshadow around my entire eye but in a suttle way that made my face glow. my eyelashes looked full but I wasnt wairing mascara but she told me that i had water on them and that water keeps them soft and full the entire day! My lips were pinker for I had and expensive lip moisterizer on but all and all I looked like a natural beauty.

"well?" she asked in a tone that she didnt need and answer because she already knew.

"Alice I love it!"

"great lets go downstairs," she smiled and pulled me down the staircase.

we passed edward on the way to the living room and he did a double take when he saw me but bit his lip and quickened his stride. It must have been the difference in how i looked. It was like turning frankenstein into Jessica alba, a big transformation.

we watched john tucker must die while eating popcorn and laughed so much! I had a great time but at the end I said I had to go change into my pagamas. I went into her room and closed the door, changing into my lacy crap first and hated it. I rememer buying it with alice a long time ago because she made me and handnt even worn it yet but after it was on I kinda liked it because it was really comfortable.

I sat on her fainting couch leaning against the arm rest with one leg bent and the other out when i was trying to put my Pajamas on when Alice opened the door. I didnt really care if she aw me wairing this because she wouls just be so proud.

"you like?" i asked rubbing myhands starting from my ankles all the way up to my shoulders and throughing my arms in the air fakin sexiness when i turned and froze.

Edward was in the door way with his mouth open and eyes bulging out of his head.

"I Im sorry," he said looking at my half naked body with lust in his eyes. he was frozen and couldnt move it seemed like. I had gotten up when I saw him so I bent over and grabbed my sleep pants but that was a bad idea. Edward gasped and then i realized what i had done. I bent completley over and he probably saw my cleavage to an extreme because of the stupid red lace push up bra!

I got up quickly and shoved my pants on and shirt and scooted past him. God that was embarassing! But to top it off I was wearing my 'bite me' Pjs which said bite me on the but and chest!

I wanted to peel over and die so when i came out to alice and she saw my tomato red face she asked what happened.

"nothing!" I yelled and my voice broke.

"Edward will tell me!" she yelled and started runnig for his room.

"NO!!!!!!!" I screamed at her but she got to his room and closed the door.

i listened through the door and heard him say," Alice shes driving me insane! What do I do?"

"what you need to," she replied and I ran downstairs and layed face first into a pillow on the ground.

"can we talk?" Edward asked uncertainley.

"ya," I said nervously.

"I didnt mean to walk in on you like that I needed to grab alice to talk to her but when I saw you, you took me by suprise so im sorry i didnt leave right away."

when he mentioned waalk in on me his eyes got wider and they had a faraway look to them and then of lust once more. he had shook his head and kept talking.

"its ok its not like you purposley walked in to see me naked or something," i said regretting my stupid word vomit. He stiffened and his cheeks became pink which was so adorable! I could not think like that though.

"yah," he choked out and sayed bye running upstairs.

Alice came out with a huge smile which, i thought, would brak her ace if any wider.

"O my god bella! Thats crazy he walked in on you Im so sorry!" she yelled with a huge smile.

Oh yah she looked so sorry.

"O Im just peachy," I said in a deep hard voice. her eyes became wide but she closed them cringing into the couch.

I jumped on her and started venting but attacking her at the same time.

"this is not ok! How can you look so happy at this moment! Im going to kill you!" I was yelling and shaking her.

"Sorry! I cant help being pleasantly suprised when I hear about this I mean I swear its a sign!" she squeeked.

"What alice I just met him stop playing matchmaker!"

"Ok Ok fine lets just watch a movie," she said popping in 13 going on thirty but with a stupid smile on her face.

After the movie, I went to bed early but listened to her in the kitchen talking to Edward.

"Alice I was so stupid I couldnt even move," Edward moaned. I felt bad for him because he sounded so pathetic.

"Its fine Edward she was just embarrassed thats all she probably wont even remember tomorrow." Pfft yah right I will always remember it.

"I bet you she hates me now!" he said unhappily. How could I ever hate him? I understood his issue I mean I must have freaked him out.

"no she doesnt relax just dont mention it for a little or ever," Alice said in a thoughtful tone.

Edward sighed and said,"alright", the i heard footsteps up the stairs but a pause at one of them and since they were net to where i slept I keps my eyes closed but they then continued on there way.

Alice came in and went on her couch to lay down.

I turned and stared at her for a second then said,"goodnight Alice."

"night".

I didnt understand why Edward was so upset I mean who cared if I was still embarassed I mean, he didnt like me, not even as a friend so why did it matter if I was upset at the incident.?

I'd just have to find out tommorow.

**Did you like it? Sorry it was a little boring next chapter will be in Edwards point of view so it will be  
a little more spicy....Reiew!  
**


	3. wanting

**EPOV**

I watched my life disappear out of sight as my plane took off into the air. I was leaving my home my friends everything. i had loved that school so much but i missed my family and wanted esme my mother to be happy with me again. I had a red eye flight so i layed back and fell into a dreamysleep about going to my new school back home but everyone was overly nice and then i heard girls screaming and chasing me and then barny and spongebob came out and started singing _im a goofy goober ya!_ i started to run but wasnt going anywhere and the girls attacked me.

I woke with a start when the flight attendants voice came on saying we would land in 15 minutes.

im my mind i made a vow that i would not fall for any girl because they would just end up hurting me in the end. i mean isnt that what my dream was telling me? although i dont know what the hell barney or spongebob had to do with anything but still my dream was warning me!

girls are offlimit and that was final.

i got off of the plane and went to retreave my bags seeing my family already there.

they ended up lugging my bags out helping me and we walked to the car together after esme attacked me screaming. I was still trying to catch my breath when alice jumped me_ literally._

for a tiny thig she had some strength.

When we got home i made sure we entered through the garage where my girl was waiting for me.

'i missed you!" i ran up hugging her and she got all warm.

"dude why the hell are you hugging your car?'

"hey emmett"

emmett and jasper came over to welcome me home.

we were best friends before i left and man i hated that i left for that veryy reason.

my car was a large part of why i didnt want to leave but the guys got a role to.

they walked with me up to my room and helped me unpack some stuff but kept talking while putting stuff away.

"so did you see anything you liked out there?' emmett asked obviously referring to a girl.

"no i didnt emmett and do you have to say it like that? seriously were pretty much men and you still talk like a fourteen year old"

"and when he was fourteen he talked like he was 4..." jasper murmerred quietly but we both heard because i started laughing and emmett smacked him upside the head.

"hey man you know i had dislexia you cant blame me" he said frowning.

"thats bull shit we still remember the hot teacher for the special class so dont give us that crap.

emmett stayed quiet obviously being caught in the act and not knowing what to do.

I smirked in victory and continued foalding. after a few hours emmett and jasper left and i went to bed soon after tommorrow would be a bid day and i needed all the rest i could get.

i woke from a dreamless slumber and contently streached and walked down stairs to find a home cooked meal waiting for me.

esme walked out hugging me saying, "heres your breakfast but i must be off have a good day!" pffft yah right.

I ate my eggs and bacon happily and went up stairs to get changed. I through on a blue long sleeve t-shirt and some jeans and tryed to fix my stupid hair. it was always everywhere and very hard to fix but it would have to do i through my white shoes on and walked out to my volvo.

just sitting down i could smell amazing scent my car was covered in. I rubbed the dash board and just sat for a minute taking it all in.

Im back in forks in the love of my life **( A.N. for now)** and going to a new school. there. now that weve got everything figured out i can try to forget the terrible things going on.

i start the car and drive to school thinking of my dream on the plane. It was all distant. I remember barney and spongebob....im becoming delusional. GREAT.

when i finally get to school i go into the office and a women behind the desk looks up and becomes....flustered? seriously im in high school and what shes a 50 year old women who probably has cats because shes lonely and shes checking me out?

anyway by the time i actually figure my schedule out, school was about t start so i went into my first class and sat down.

the teacher started writing on the board right after the bell rang so i settled myself in when i see a gorgeous angel of a girl trying to sneak into class.

her eyes were darting back and fourth like she was some secret agent getting away from the enemy which was adorable. her long mahogany hair was wavy and went down to her mid back. she had gorgeous brown eyes that one could easily read her mind if they wanted to and a perfect heart shaped face. her cheeks had a slightly pinkish color to them and her pink lips were pressed together in concentration. the all around most adorable look i had ever seen.

she sat in the seat right next to me and her scent hit me hard. her strawberry shampoo made her smell amazing.

her outfitt hugged her curves perfectly and i know this sounded ungentlemanly but i wanted her. _wanted her_ so despritally just to grab her perfect face and kiss those lush pink lips.

NOOOO. she is offlimits. i remembered my rule but couldnt keep my eyes off of her.

I thought she didnt get caught but right when she sat down our teacher said, "nice of you to join us miss Swan!"

"holy crap!" she said or yelled would be a better term. it was hilarious and everyone started cracking up even i chuckled lightly.

she started to get her things out and i shifted slightly in my seat. my very movement made her look up in surprise and then her eyes got real wide and i didnt understand what was wrong.

"oh!" she exclaimed quietly. o she didnt see me nnext to her. i understood but felt a little put down.

I had hoped she liked what she saw which was wierd but in a way all made sence to me.

"im sorry hello my name is bella swan and you are?" she asked quickly. she really was a beautiful girl.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen," Did i just really say it like that? Im not a james bond impersonater but i wanted her to like me. dont ask me why i thought james bond would help.

"well its nice to meet you, " she said so fast i barely caught it and she turned the most amazing shade of red afterward.

"And its a _pleasure_ to meet you as well," i said stressing the word pleasure. WHat am i doing? i felt like mentally hitting myself. I was flirting with her and i couldnt stop!

we both turned back to the board but about a minute later she said, "Your alices brother!" she knew alice? hmmm thats strange.

"yes i am.....do you know alice?" i asked with curiosity burning in my question.

'sorry alice just forgot to mention she had a brother."

"oh," was all i said. I couldnt think of anything to say so i just looked down at my paper.

the bell rang rather fast and bella ran out of class. why? she was so confusing.

I was right next to her when she tripped and i caught her. she was strong but at the same time soft and she felt amazing in my arms.

'are you all right?" i didnt want her to get hurt or anything.

'uh uh y-yah im fine!" she stuttered and blushed crimson. I slowly helpped her up and came really close to her face.

'sorry" i said. her expression was frantic and flustered. this was the type of flustered i liked like where the girl you lie is flustered over you. well at least i think its cuz of me. wait like her nono no.

she stepped back but i stepped with her feeling extra brave today.

'um well ill......see you later," she said speed walking away i smiled to myself enjoying that i flustered her. i know girls are off limits biut i can still like her and flirt with her right? well well see.

a few minutes later i hear her yeklling, "alice your dead!!!" and chasing her down the hallway my mouth was open in surprise but when she smiled at me i just smirked.

I went to my next class and saw that gorgeous girl walk in once more when she sat down we made eye contact for a while when i heard the teacher ask why the grapes of wrath affect our lives today but the problem was it was aimed for bella and she wasnt paying attention.

"Ms. Swan? Could you please answer the question?"

she looked up lostand confused with the cutest expression.

"ummmm could you repeat the question please?" she said but Mr. carter had determination on his place...the determination to embarass bella.

"no i'd like to hear your answer if you were listening," he said with pure amusement in his eyes.

"mr. carter i dont understand why did _The Grapes of Wrath _affect our life today?" I asked trying to give bella a look that that was the question. she gave me a thankful glance and started.

"hold that thought..." she said then gave a very intelectual answer which amazed me. she was sexy and smart? Damn.

"well th-that was um very good lets continue on!" said mr. carter. It seemed like he wasnt used to being outsmarted by his students. he probably wasnt. bella looked so happy probably from defeating our teacher and her eyes lit up and she started moving her hips back and fourth. kill me now lord. she looked at me, frowned then looked down. i must have embarassed her.

when the bell rang again she tried to get away but i grabbed her waist and pulled her back. she was so amazing...

"hey thanks for helping me in class that teacher loves harassing students and had almost done it to every single person so far!" she said and her eyes went back to the happy memory as she smiled.

"No problem," i said very close to her again and she wabbled a little bit but i got her to steady. but then she put her hand over mine and i felt a bolt of eelectricity go through my body like i had never felt before. it made me want to be closer to her.

All i did was look at her hand but i almost accidentally said how i felt but luckily no words came out.

she then quickly pulled away and i felt like she was embarassed to be with me but i tried to hide my expression. she started swooning again but shook her head before i could hold her up. i couldnt stop myself from leaning in i wanted to kiss her so bad.

I stopped myself trying to remember my code and walked away before i did anything i would regret.

I went to the parking lot deciding to ditch and saw bella in an old fashion truck. I liked it, it fit her personality. I wanted to run up to her hugg her kiss her and so much more i refuse to go in detail about.

I made eye contact with her through her mirror and she looked hurt and i didnt like it not at all. I wanted to make her feel better even though i just met her.

we didnt stop looking at eachother till a little blue car started honking and i recognized her to be lauren. she almost hit bellas truck but i doubt that truck would have been the one injured in that situation. that thing could drive through a building and not have a scratch on it! bella flipped lauren off and i started laughing. it was so cute!

I drove home and saw alice and she said bella would be coming over. I stiffened slightly and obviously she noticed.

"do you not like bella?" o far from it.

"opposite actually I dont want to have a girlfriend because theyre such a hastle but bell is making it very difficult for me And i made a swear not to date."

"whyd you do that dumbass?!" I was surprised because of her language and also the sudden drop of her voice. she sounded like a very scary man.

"I dont know i dont want to have ties here since im leaving anyway so dont get pissed for no reason!" I said grumpily.

"fine!" she said and before our argument got any bigger i heard and hard bump and a whimper. huh i wonder who that could be! maybe someone a little clumsy such as....bella. thats when i saww her on the ground. She was holding her head so i picked her up but the stupid electricity we had took me by surprise.

I stood her up and she said a slightly shocked, "thanks."

"are you alright really heard a loud thump and something making noise and when i saw you on the ground i thought you were hurt. are you?"

I looked her over and saw that her body was just fine well more than fine but this would not be a great time for me to get...excited. we were about two inches apart and i could probably kiss her but she unravelled herself and stepped a foot away it didnt bother me i was making her uncomfortable.

"uhm hi?" I heard alice ask and there was excitment in her eyes.

"oh um.... hey Im going to put my things in your room," bella said exiting quickly.

Alice gave me a mischevious smile and went after bella.

god what am i supposed to do bella and alice are friends. best friends and i like bella. well now i cant date her because if we break up which would be highly unlikely it would be aukward for alice. GREAT.

30 minutes later, i passed bella and alice. bella was gorgeous and i did a double take on accident. i had to restrain myself because i wanted to attack her! ughghghghghghgh.

i heard the girls laughing at the movie they were watching something about a dude named john tucker and his death. I dont see how death is a funny concept but whatever. when they finished the movie i assumed alice would be in her bedroom but it wasnt alice. It was Bella. Half naked. I stood there with my mouth wide open and i could feel my eyes popping out of my head. I held onto the doorway to hold myself in place.

she was laying on the couch and said , "you like?" without looking and she rubbed her hands up her body which was so sexy my god how i kept myself there i have no clue.

she froze when she saw it was me she probably thought i was alice and she was kidding around. this was not a funny joke. I wanted her no _needed_ her.

"I-Im sorry," I said not being able to tear my gaze away from her body.

she had already stood up and when she bent over to get her shirt a gasp came out of my mouth. her chest was fully visible with the lacy bra she was wearing. she was to beautifull i couldnt move. she put her pjs on very quickly but they said 'bite me' on the chest which i needed to stop thinking about and n the butt which i shouldnt stare at.

I went to my room and sat on my couch covering my face. what have i done? she probably thinks im some perve now. I suddenly heard a loud "NOOOOO!!!" go of and then alice came in my room and shut the door.

"what happened?"

at first i could only get single words out thinking about it like -------naked-----body------lace------bite me------ but then i explained the situation.

"Alice shes driving me insane what should i do?"

"do what you need to do", she said giving me a look that said appaulogize but also said ask her out.

I went down and said ,"can we tak?" to bella who was laying face down in the pillow of her sleeping bag.

"yah," she said nervously.

" i didnt mean to walk in on you like that i needed to grab alice to talk to her but when i saw you, you took me by surprise so im sorry i didnt leave right away." I said thinking of her body and how much i wanted it.

"its ok its not like you purposley walked in on me to see me naked," she said which actually made me blush!

"yah," i said quickly running upstairs. I didnt know how long it would take before I actually did give myself to the more animal in me.

I just hung out in my bedroom while they watched a movie but went into the kitchen to get a snack where i bumped into alice.

"alice i was so stupid i couldnt even move," i moaned letting my frustration go.

"Its fine Edward she was just embarassed thats all she probably wont even remember tomorrow," she said with little confidence. If i remember she will too.

"I bet you she hates me now!" I said unhappily.

"Its fine relax just dont mention it for a little...or ever," she said in a thoughtful tone.

"fine," i sighed and walked into see bella sleeping she was gorgeous again so i just pause to take her all in. I coulldnt have her thats all i know.

I will just have to stick to my law...forever.

**Im so sorry i didnt update fast see sometimes i get into writing for like three months then i just stop so i have half this chapter done but because i was gone so long it erased it! so i had to re write it! well hope you liked and sorry no more edward povs it takes to long **

**i just though now would be a good time to see what he was thinking soryy maybe near the end ill make one or two**


End file.
